User talk:Murcas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tentative page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Welcome to the wiki. Actually Jay ten linked your story. I would do that with any story that is posted elsewhere just in case to prevent people from assuming you took a story from another site and tried to pass it off as your own. As for your questions: the white boxes are what happen when you try to indent a paragraph (or put a space at the end of a new line.) Like this (view in editor mode to see what caused this) Creepypasta poems are accepted here, but I have to warn you that our standards for poetry is much more stringent as this guide explains. Poetry is a bit of a hit-or-miss with some people. Feel free to glance around the comments of the poetry section to get a feel for how it might be received. You can base a story around a poem but you should really cite/credit the poem in an author note. When I post a story, I typically copy/paste it from a .doc. (I would recommend clicking the preview button to see what it will look like when it is submitted. Finally make sure you post in Source mode as doing it in visual editor can cause some nasty coding issues. Hope that answers your questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) RE:Thank you! Thanks for the message. Remember to use headers in Journal/Diary pastas. It makes it neater and more organized. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 03:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the great comments Hey, Just wanted to take a second to thank you for the amazing review on my Tobit story. I am very glad that you are enjoying the work, and I look forward to your feedback on the rest of the series. I will keep you updated when a new story is posted, and if you'd like, please take a look at some of my other stories. All links are posted on my user page. Thanks again, and keep reading, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Good decision. The writer's workshop is always a good thing. I've used it myself a number of times and it always helped me improve my story. Just remember if you are having issues getting reviewers, you can always message a user who has left reviews on other stories and request them to give it a look over. Onto the SMT series, I actually started with SMT III: Nocturne when I was a kid and played the later games. Eventually I went back to the first two while I had a lot of free time in the Peace Corps. Using an emulator, I beat the second one but unfortunately glitched the first Shin Megami Tensei and couldn't finish it because I beat down the four kings before I was 'supposed to' and the game wouldn't let me progress in the quest. Semicolon opening-parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC)